<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mysterious and Spooky by l0vesparks007</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504514">Mysterious and Spooky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/l0vesparks007/pseuds/l0vesparks007'>l0vesparks007</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lovecraft Country (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family Fluff, Lil George is a Mama's Boy, Loving Marriage, Protective Siblings, The Freeman Family Chronicles, a little blender of a bunch of family HC's that may or may not be fleshed out later, one of the few times Ava's Daddy's Girl title doesn't work in her favor, suuuuuper belated halloween family fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:20:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/l0vesparks007/pseuds/l0vesparks007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Halloween and the twins want to dress up as their favorite TV show characters. Tic realizes that his son will never let him be near his wife without there being some type of distraction involved. </p><p>**This takes place in the "Whole Lotta Lovin'" AU ☺️</p><p> </p><p>Reviews and Kudos are always loved and welcome 💕</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Atticus "Tic" Freeman/Letitia "Leti" Lewis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mysterious and Spooky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Forever for the LCCU GC. Ya'll will forever be the realest for dealing with/loving me and my crap. ✨</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sounds of snapping comes from the living room and Leti makes her way there from the kitchen, wiping her hands on her pants. Leaving Tic to finish drying the dishes from dinner earlier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiles when she spots George and Ava in front of the TV in the living room, laid on their stomachs and whispering amongst each other in hushed tones. A few house patrons sat on the couches behind them, engrossed in the next show coming on after the program the twins were watching. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright you two. The Addams Family is off, it’s nine o’clock. Bedtime.” Leti motions her hands for them to get up and get moving. “I want teeth brushed and lights out in fifteen minutes.” She warns as she chuckles hearing the twins grumble in displeasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Mama.” They state in unison, it’s still a sound Leti has yet to get over hearing and she smiles warmly. Reaching out for Ava as she makes her way to her first, she leans in and presses a kiss to her daughter’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ava, after you brush your teeth bring me your headscarf so I can wrap your hair.” The nine year old threw her head back and groaned in irritation as she made her way up the stairs to the bathroom. Leti smiles sweetly when she feels her son's arms wrap around her midsection tightly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Forever my sweetest boy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“George, I mean teeth brushed </span>
  <em>
    <span>with</span>
  </em>
  <span> toothpaste and lights out, you hear me?” She reaches down to lift his face up to look her in the eyes. His brown almond shaped eyes, framed with his tiny wire framed glasses and her heart never stopped to soar when they looked back at her. Looking so much like his Father down to his smile as he looked back at her. “That means </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> lights, including flashlights sir. I better not come in there tonight and see you under the covers with a book. Bed.” She warns and he pouts sadly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama, can I read </span>
  <em>
    <span>two</span>
  </em>
  <span> chapters before I go to bed if I’m quiet?” He pleads, his eyes going wide at the idea of not being able to read another chapter of his book before he went to bed. “Pleaseeee Mama?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighs and reaches down to press a kiss to George’s head. “One chapter, then bed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama, </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” His eyes bulge. “What if it’s a cliffhanger?” He whines and his shoulders slump. “It’s Friday! I don’t even have school tomorrow!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you wanna go costume shopping with me tomorrow or not?” She challenges and he quiets down his complaints. “Because if you’re planning on going with Me and Ava tomorrow while your Father’s at work, then you need to be in the bed within the next twenty minutes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He crosses his arms sadly and pouts again, this time the look is pitiful. “I can say </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> chapters and you can go straight to bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, ok. One chapter than bed.” He relents and she smiles warmly. He reaches up to wrap his arms around her neck and presses a kiss to her cheek, hugging her tightly again. “Night, Mama. I love you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, baby. Now upstairs.” She pats his butt gently as he makes his way up the stairs himself. “George, when you get up there tell your sister to get her tail down here. She’s not slick.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ava!” He shouts up the stairs. “Mama said you not slick, git downstairs with your scarf!” He calls out as he runs up the steps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“George, I coulda did that. I said tell your sister when you get up there!” She shouts from the bottom steps and shakes her head. “I’ll send your Father up to tuck ya’ll in a few!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about me?” Tic walks in at the sound of his name, throwing the dish towel over his shoulder and walking up behind her to press a kiss to the side of her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighs into his embrace and gently scratches her nails along his arm. “Your son… that one is forever a character.” Laughing when she feels Tic’s rumble of laughter against her back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He still debating chapters before bed?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Every night!” Leti exclaims, throwing her hands up in mock defeat and shakes her head. “It never fails. He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> much like you, it’s irritating sometimes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s why I wake them up in the morning.” He presses a kiss to the side of her head and hugs her tightly again when she slaps his arm gently and humphs in irritation again. She laughs after a moment before looking up the stairs and rolls her eyes, placing her hands on her hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your daughter is gonna get it.” She states to Tic before shouting up the steps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ava Rosalee... this is the </span>
  <em>
    <span>last</span>
  </em>
  <span> time I’m telling you to come down here with that scarf before I come up there.” She yells sternly before shaking her head at Tic chuckling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For someone who hates getting her hair done, you’d think she’d tried to keep it nice as long as possible.” She groans under breath when Ava still hadn’t appeared at the top of the steps. “If I gotta go up there and get her… Atticus…” Leti warned shaking her head, feeling herself starting to get more irritated at this battle with Ava and her hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ava Rosalee </span>
  <em>
    <span>Freeman</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Tic hollered out sternly and moments later Ava appeared in her pajamas at the top of the steps with her headscarf in her hand and her eyes downcast at her feet as she makes her way down the steps when Leti stops her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go get the brush and if you’re not down here immediately after so help me god, Ava. I’m calling Auntie Lyta.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes go wide in fear. “Ok ok Mama. I’m sorry. Don’t call Auntie.” She runs back up the steps and within seconds she’s rushing back down the steps again with the brush and scarf in hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leti rolls her eyes when Ava gets to the bottom of the steps in front of her. Tic just shakes his head at the two, trying his hardest to mask his amusement. Leti always complained about how George was like him, but Ava was her exact. He walks over to his daughter and he reaches out to grab her head and press a kiss to her hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span> stop giving your Mother a hard time about your hair, Princess.” He runs his hand along her neck softly and whispered low enough for just them to hear. “For both our sakes please.” Her laugh sounds so reminiscent of his wife’s, he can’t help but smile warmly back down at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll wait up for you to tuck you in, baby girl.” He pats her shoulder comfortingly as Leti smiles and motions her hands for Ava to stand in front of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow Mama!” Ava yelps and her hands fly up to protect her head, her nails painted a bright pink as she pulls her head away from Leti. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ava, I haven’t even put the brush to your head yet.”  She rolls her eyes and taps Ava on the shoulder gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The longer you fight me on this the longer it takes. Just do me a favor and work with me please sweetheart?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok Mama, but your ring is pulling my hair.” Leti looks down and surely enough her ring was caught in one of Ava’s stray fly away curls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Angel. Hold on.” Leti untangles her wedding ring from her hair and slides it off her finger, handing it to her daughter. “Hold this. Don’t-“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t put it on. I know Mama, you and Daddy’s rings have magic in it that only you can wear to use.” Ava repeats as she winces when Leti starts to wrap her hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.” She smiles proudly and quickly makes use of brushing the rest of Ava’s thick curls into her headscarf. “Done. See that wasn’t bad at all was it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava smiles back at her tight lipped and Leti laughs at her reaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama, when are me and George gonna get our Family Totems?” Ava asks when she passes her ring back to her mother. It felt warm in her hand, and vibrated with energy that felt more powerful than she could hold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you and your brother finish mastering the basics then we can talk about imbuing something with your magic, ok? It’s a complicated spell that requires a lot of energy harnessing and personal connection.” Leti tried to find the easiest way to describe it. It had taken her and Tic almost two years to create it: mastering a slurry of different spells, possessing and expelling exuberant amounts of spiritual energy and a small blood ritual before they were able to imbibe their rings with the family magic. The twins were nowhere near ready for that advanced of a spell yet.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava pouted in a similar manner of her brother earlier and Leti sighed in defeat. “After we find your costumes tomorrow we can practice that summoning spell incantation. Sound good?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her youngest daughter beamed brightly and nodded her head enthusiastically. “Ok Mama. I love you, night.” Ava reaches up on her tiptoes to press a kiss to the opposite cheek her brother did before running up the stairs two at a time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leti just smiles and shakes her head after her daughter. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Those two.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Later that Night</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“LG…” Ava flips over in her bed and whispers harshly to her brother in the bed on the opposite side of the room. “G.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moments later George’s head pops out from under his blanket and the flashlight in his hand clicks off. “You heard Mama?” He whispers as he reaches up immediately to take his glasses off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, she hasn’t come in to check on us yet.” Propping her head up on her arm, she watches her older twin shuffle around in his bed for a second to get comfortable and place his book under his pillow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Might as well get ready to act like I’m sleep.” He guesses and props his head up on his arm to face his sister. Before his face furrows in thought for a second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what I was thinkin, ViVi?” He grins brightly in the moonlight, his eyes sparkling with an idea. Ava normally likes what comes after when he looks like this and she grins at the use of her special nickname. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if we go as Puglsey and Wednesday this year?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava shoots up out of her bed and slaps her thigh in excitement. “G, you’re a </span>
  <em>
    <span>genius</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” She whisper yells. “Maybe we can get Mama and Daddy in on it…” Putting her finger to her chin deeply in thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama would look soo pretty as Morticia.” George smiles and Ava rolls her eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Such a Mama’s Boy.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I was gonna say Daddy spends </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> his free time kissin on Mama anyways so he can be Gomez.” She laughs when her older brother scrunches his face in disgust at the visual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gross, Ava.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, maybe…” She smiles wickedly for a second. “What if we set the house up like a haunted house? Scare the crap out the kids in the neighborhood in the tunnels.” She smirks and rubs her hands together while her twin adamantly objects. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama will </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> let us bring folks in the tunnels, are you crazy?” George whisper shouts and grips the side of his bed, his eyes wild. “No one is supposed to know that’s down there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me you don’t wanna scare Justin and Chris across the street.” She challenges and arches an eyebrow. George has to squint to make out her face without his glasses, but he can tell she’s making that face that makes her look like Mama and he laughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can get back at Chris for being a jerk the other day and tripping you.” Ava seethes, the situation still making her angry when she thought about it. “You got your knees all scraped up!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ViVi, I’m ok.” He assured his younger sister, feeling her anger across the room from his bully across the street. Ava never let anyone be mean to him, not without consequences. The older boy across the street was no exception, he sported quite a few scars courtesy of his overprotective younger twin. He couldn’t help but love her for it, even if she was always jumping before he could get a chance to himself. “Plus you already kicked him into the dirt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’ll do something worse next time he tries it again.” She bites out and they share a quiet laugh. “I’ll teach him to pick on someone his own size.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A light shines under their door signifying someone making their way to the bedroom door and the twins quickly lay down facing the wall, when the door cracks open quitely. Light from the hallway filling up the room and the soft sound of Leti’s bare feet on the hardwood follows her steps. She stops between their beds for a moment before she walks over to George’s side of the room, leans down to cover him up with his blanket and presses a soft kiss to his forehead before walking over to Ava’s side of the room and doing the same. The room gets dark again save the moonlight from the window when Leti closes the door behind her. They wait to see the light in the hallway go out and hear their parents bedroom door shut before they come out from under their covers, resuming their conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or maybe like, have a fake seance and use </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> magic.” Ava whispers as she puts her hands behind her head and looks over at her brother, she can just make out him shaking his head at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now you know Mama not having </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> either.” George scoffs at out loud and turns his gaze towards his sister again in disbelief. “You got a better chance askin to bring half the North Side into the tunnels.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah if </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> ask Mama, dummy.” Ava rolls her eyes and drags out her statement. “We both know </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> got a better chance if you ask her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George’s ears perked up, now she </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> have a point there. They had learned long ago how to work their respective parent to get all kinds of things they knew they weren’t supposed to have… that never stopped them though. It practically always worked and who were they to look a gift horse in the mouth? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now that you mention it… a fake seance does sound like fun, ViVi.” He smiles slyly and Ava smacked her bed in excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now you speakin my language, LG.” She kicks her feet a bit in her bed. “You ask Mama and let </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> worry about Daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We ask tomorrow?” George asks and they both nod their head in agreement. Operation Mystic Freeman Manor was now in effect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow’s a go.” Ava confirmed and George smiled at his sister, repeating a statement they’ve heard their father say countless times over their lives. They both turn over in their respective beds and get comfortable for the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Night, LG.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Night, ViVi.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The next morning found the twins sitting at the breakfast table already in the middle of their waffles when Tic made his way down the steps dressed for work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava sees him first as usual and a big grin spreads across her face when he walks into the kitchen. “Mornin Daddy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her bright grin behind a mouthful of waffle has always been the highlight of his Saturday mornings, leaning down to press a kiss to his daughters head before reaching over to press one to his son's head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning, babygirl. Morning, son.” He greets brightly when George shifts his focus from the book he was reading to look up at him and grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mornin Pop.” Tic chuckles when he just as quickly put his head back down into his book while he turns the page. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leti was busy sipping a cup of coffee as she leaned up against the kitchen counter, her mind completely engrossed in the pictures she was shuffling through on the counter next to her. She yelps when Tic walks up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and presses a series of kisses to the side of her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good Morning, Mrs. Freeman.” He whispers suggestively into her ear low enough for just her to hear and she slaps his arm playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You scared the </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span> outta me. Stop that.” She hisses out when she turns in his arms with a huge grin and reaches up to press a deep kiss to his lips. “Mmmm, good morning.” She hums into his kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oooh, Mama you swore.” Ava calls out from the kitchen table with her nose scrunched up the sight of her parents together. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leti separates from their kiss to look over her Tic’s shoulder. “Stay outta grown folks business and finish your breakfast Ava.” Stepping out of Tic’s embrace she walks over to the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“George, baby. Maybe you’d eat faster if you put the book down. No books at the table. We talked about this.” She reaches out for the book and he sighs deeply before patting his pockets looking for something. Leti shakes her head and walks over to the side of the fridge and grabs one of his bookmarks from one of the stashes he has around the house and passes it to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Mama.” George sighs again as he places the bookmark in the page he was reading and passes Leti the book. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll get it back after you finish.” Tucking the book under her arm she shakes her head and turns her attention back to Tic, who was making himself a plate of food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be back to Lyta’s by the time you get off. We’re supposed to have lunch this afternoon anyways.” She reaches over to his plate and steals a piece of his waffle off the side and laughs out loud at the look on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you don’t take food off her plate like you do me.” He pouts and she laughs again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean the food I made?” Her eyebrow raises in challenge and he puts his hands up in defeat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Mama? Speaking of costume shopping… me and George had an idea about costumes…” Ava trails off as she brings her empty plate to the kitchen sink and stops to lean up against the sink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No pressure at all.” George calls out from the table with his mouth half full. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah no pressure.” Ava confirms and holds her hands out in defense. Leti and Tic share a look of confusion before looking at each other and back at their children. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you two getting on about?” Tic looks between the two with his eyebrow raised, specifically eyeing Ava’s body language. He knew his daughter and could see her tells of her scheming from miles away, she was up to something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So me and George wanted to go as Wednesday and Pugsley for Halloween this year… since it’s the Addams </span>
  <em>
    <span>Family.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She trails off and shrugs her shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We figured we’d ask if you wanted to do it with us.” George calls out with a smile as he finishes the last of his breakfast and walks over to the sink to place his dishes and stands next to his twin sister. The both of them standing next to each other stances and both sporting the same inquisitive look on their faces as their gazes bounced back and forth between their parents. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you want us all to go as the Addams Fam-” Tic asks when Leti exclaims over him excitedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I love that idea.” She beams brightly and places her hands on her hips in thought. “I have the perfect dress… Tic, you have a suit up there that’s perfect too. I’ll have to braid Ava’s hair.” She looks over at her daughter, whose jaw dropped in shock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait.. what? Mama why?” She whined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was your idea, Ava.” Leti shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy… tell Mama-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave me out of this.” Tic shrugged as he goes back to finishing his breakfast and chuckles when he hears Ava’s foot stomp on the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I change my mind.” She grumbles and Leti cackles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too late. I’m already on board. We have to do your hair anyways.” Leti smiles at her daughter and the youngest Freeman pouts and crosses her arms over her chest. “Fix your face, young lady.”   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya’ll go get ready so I can drop you off at Aunt Lyta’s.” Tic tells them and they both head to the stairs racing, and two at a time to their bedroom. When he hears them going up the stairs he walks over to Leti and wraps his arms back around her waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have enough money?” He asks into her neck and Leti smiles warmly, nestling herself in his embrace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but I mean if you want to give me more I’ll gladly take it.” She laughs and can practically feel her husband roll his eyes at her from behind her back. Lowering her voice, she swallows thickly. “Maybe I can find some shoes to wear with </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> dress…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean the…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With the…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup.” Leti smiles when she feels Tic suck in a sharp breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leti…” He groans out and she laughs seductively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you better behave. You know how George gets when you’re all over me all night.” Tic immediately lets go of her waist and steps away, clearly upset. Leti has to fight the urge to laugh at his expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not fair…” He whines and Leti shakes her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see where your daughter gets it from.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t wear </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> all night and not expect me to-” Leti walks up to him and presses her finger to his lips to silence him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you behave…” She lowers her voice to whisper into his ear. “...I’ll let you peel me out of it later.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I’m gonna do that already.” He laughs lowly in her ear when she playfully slaps his arm again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are filthy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only for you.” He states with sincere eyes, the same ones he passed on to their son and she smiles as she rolls her eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The men in my life.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good answer.” She replies as she leans in to press a kiss to his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gross Mama.” Ava sticks her tongue out as she walks into the kitchen, dressed in her coat and carrying Tic’s jacket. “I got your coat, Daddy. George is coming with yours, Mama.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leti hums softly and walks up to her daughter, softly caressing the side of her face warmly with a smile. Ava presses a soft kiss to the side of Leti’s hand and closes her eyes in acknowledgement. Neither of them make any effort to hide their love of the moments of softness between their bickering. The sight, Tic’s sure, he’ll never get over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I gotta go get my wallet and my purse anyways.” Leti smiles, brushing Ava’s cheek with her thumb and kisses her teeth before licking her thumb and rubbing the smudge syrup off her face. She laughs as she makes her way up the steps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mamaaa...” Ava whines, wiping her cheek and Tic laughs at the two. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The ladies in my life. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning down to press a kiss to the top to the top of Ava’s head, Tic reaches out to grab his coat and puts it on. “Thank you, Princess.” Ava follows him around the kitchen as he grabs his lunch for work before he stops and looks at her inquisitively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Out with it Ava Rose…” Ava’s eyes went wide when she heard her Father shorten her name and knew he meant business. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy… can me and George have a few people from the neighborhood over on Halloween so we can scare 'em with real magic as a prank?” She rambles out, looking up at Tic through her eyelashes and sofly bats her long eyelashes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tic smiled warmly at his own little version of his wife warmly for a moment before his mind replayed what she had asked and his eyes went wild. “What?” He stuttered. “W-why? On Hallow-... Absolutely not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But… but Dadddyyyy…” She whines, her lip quivering and glazing over with tears. Tic looks at her and shakes his head, grabbing his lunch and the car keys and making his way out the front door and shouting he was out in the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babygirl... the waterworks would’ve worked in any other situation but magic. It’s a no.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy hear me out ok?” Ava runs after him and closes the door behind her. Tic raises his eyebrow at her as he gets in the car and turns the key in the ignition. Ava stands with both her hands on her hips and speaks to him through slightly gritted teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s some kids that are mean to George and we wanna scare them so they’ll leave him alone.” She summarized. “I don’t mind having to fight people for my brother but I’m not always gonna be around.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tic tries his hardest to not smirk at his daughter's impassioned plea. He loved how fiercely she fought for her brother. But even if he understood why she wanted to fight for George… she knew the rules around using magic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ava… what’s our first rule about using the family gift?” He looked sternly at her and held up a finger when she opened her mouth to protest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only use it in life threatening situations or around Freeman’s only.” She grumbles out and goes to the back seat of the car and gets in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are any of the kids in the neighborhood either of those things?” He looks at her through the rear view mirror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No sir.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then it’s settled.” He finishes the argument and he shakes his head when she sits back in her seat in a huff and crosses her arms across her chest, pouting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fix your face, Ava.” Tic scoffs and turns around in his seat when Leti and George make their way out the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a scavenger hunt in the tunnels planned for you and George Halloween night after trick or treating…” He grins and shakes her leg when she breaks out in a grin, unable to stay mad at him for long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George makes his way in the backseat and looks to his sister expectantly. She shakes her head sadly and he slams his head against the car seat with a heavy sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, baby?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing Mama.” George replies when Ava cuts her eyes to him, daring him to say something about what they were planning. They both know he couldn’t hold water if he had a bucket if Leti presses him enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Tic makes his way out the driveway and down the street, he and Leti fall into conversation. Ava takes this time to turn her eyes to her twin and they stare at each other for a moment before they close their eyes. Feeling their skin warm after a moment and then that familiar feeling of energy searing up their spines to the back of their head. Their telepathy is something they’ve come to master since they were toddlers. What started as shared thoughts and conversations, had turned into shared emotions and energies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Over the years they learned how to telepathically connect from being next to each other to being able to extend it over long distances. It really comes in handy when they need each other in different sections of the house. But it was exhausting for extended periods of time when they reached out far distances for each other but great for times when they’re near each other and know they’re up to something they’re not supposed to. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You know it’s up to you and Mama, right? Daddy said no magic for the nomags. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>George looks at her with an exasperated sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You told him why?! ViVi…. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I had to! I tried crying and he called me out. I had to try Plan B. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well that worked lovely didn’t it? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You just focus on Mama. He said he’s got a tunnel hunt planned for us afterwards if you can’t get her on board. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>George rubs his hand over his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course it’s on me now. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“George, baby let me see!” Leti calls out from outside the dressing room </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama can you stop calling me that when we’re not home?” He grumbles as he walks out the dressing room in a striped shirt and shorts, his little knobby knees sticking out like sore thumbs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leti’s grin drops when he walks out in front of him, her face turning serious. “What do you mean? You’re always gonna be my baby. I don’t care how old you are.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I’m your </span>
  <em>
    <span>baby</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mama.” He emphasizes under his breath. “But not everybody has to know it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leti kisses her teeth and adjusts the collar of his shirt. Already finding herself not a fan of her baby boy growing up. “Fine.” She relents and smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at you Pugsley.” Ava walks out the dressing room dressed in her black dress and fixing her white collar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babygirl you look too cute.” Leti gushes as she walks over to Ava and motions for her to spin around, her dress flaring out at her knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Mama. This dress is so cute.” The youngest Freeman smiles brightly as she smooths her hands over her dress and looks herself over in the mirror behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your sister doesn’t mind being called my baby.” Leti grumbles, still kinda feeling the sting of George’s earlier statement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s because she </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> the baby, Mama.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m only five minutes younger and I’ll still throw you in the dirt, don’t forget that.” Ava steps towards him when Leti steps between the two rolling her eyes, holding them both separate. She sticks her tongue out at her older twin and Leti flicks her ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quit it you two.” She commands and pushes them both back into their respective dressing rooms. “Now go put your clothes back on so we can be on time for lunch with Auntie Lyta so go.” She waves them both off into their dressing rooms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later George appears from the room and Ava follows soon after, spouting off something about looking at shoes and stuffing her dress into Leti’s hands and bouncing off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks over to George who stood still with his eyes closed, his eyes moving behind his eyelids rapidly before he opens them and focuses his gaze on his Mother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You alright?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah Mama, Ava was just telling me something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leti looks confused for a second before nodding her head in understanding when she realized what he was talking about. It still threw her for a loop that her children could connect like that. It explained a lot of odd behavior between the two as toddlers and even now, finding them both at times stock still and eyes closed for extended periods of time and surrounded in a field of energy she could only feel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s brought out of her thoughts when she hears him call out to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama, could me and Ava set up a mystic manor in the house for the neighborhood for Halloween?” He looks to Leti with large pleading eyes when she looks to him with her head cocked to the side in confusion again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And use our gifts to scare them?” He quickly adds the last part under his breath low enough for just the two of them to hear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“George Freeman the Second, one of those books must’ve hit you in the head because I know you did not just… </span>
  <em>
    <span>absolutely</span>
  </em>
  <span> not.” Leti scoffs as she reaches out for George’s costume and he hands it to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mama. I never ask for stuff like this.” He begged, grabbing her arm and shaking it gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And when you begged me and your Father for </span>
  <em>
    <span>two weeks</span>
  </em>
  <span> about bringing Shade to Show and Tell?” Leti puts her hand on her hip and looks down at her son, whose gaze was cast towards the ground. She remembers that vividly if he didn’t. He cried his eyes out for days when they told him he couldn’t bring the family pet shoggoth to show his first grade class. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is different.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is not George.” Leti shakes her head and sighs at the look on his face. “The rule still stands. We use our gifts in life threatening situations or around family and that’s it. No acceptions. I’m not having this discussion anymore, I want to hear you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes ma’am.” He grumbles a reply and she smiles warmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Now call your sister so we can head out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George sighs and closes his eyes again, stretching his mind out to feel for his sister's energy. His skin warms when he finds it and that rushing feeling creeps up his spine when she answers. He feels Ava’s aura instantly and immediately he’s enveloped with his twin. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mama and Daddy must know we up to something cause she shut me down too. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Seriously? Ugh </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He can feel Ava’s frustration searing through his veins. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well Mama said come on. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Moments later George opens his eyes and Ava comes walking around the corner back over to them. Her expression looked just as irritated as his was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with y’all?” Leti asks perplexed as to why both of her children looked like someone wasn’t buying them Halloween costumes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know y’all are not mad about this mystic manor ordeal. Ask your Father. See how he feels about it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He said the same thing you did.” Ava grumbles under her breath and Leti scoffs as they make their way to the registers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you asked us </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Leti raises an eyebrow at the both of them when George reaches out to hit Ava accusingly in the arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then that means </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span> no.” Leti smiles and looks both of them in their eyes respectively. “It’s over with, and me </span>
  <em>
    <span>nor</span>
  </em>
  <span> your Father will hear another peep about this right?” Making direct eye contact with George and then Ava as they nodded their head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need a verbal ‘Yes, Mama’ from you both.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Mama.” They grumbled in unison and Leti nodded her head and turned her attention to the cashier at the register as they made their way to the front of the line. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh they are just adorable.” The cashier smiles as she looks down towards George and Ava, the two grinned tight lipped back at her. Both used to and still find it annoying that people still treated them like they were circus freaks instead of siblings, like they have never seen a pair of black twins before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leti smiles and thanks the sales lady as their outfits get rung up. “Thank you.”  The sales lady looks over the counter to the twins and turns her attention back to Leti. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They look just like you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s just because you haven’t met their Father.” Leti’s smile started to mimic her children’s, she’s used to people stopping her with her children at this point. But that doesn’t make it any less irritating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now how old are you two?” The lady asks looking down at the two. The twins look clearly unimpressed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>nine</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Ava replies sweetly, her voice laced with fake sugar that her Mother and Brother picked up on instantly. Leti cuts her eyes to her daughter sharply and Ava doesn’t say anything else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>nine</span>
  </em>
  <span>? You guys are already like miniature humans. Lemme guess you’re the older one?” The sales woman grins and points to Ava. George smirks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I’m the oldest.” He smiles and looks at his sister out the side of his eyes. Ava hates having to admit she’s the youngest. He always takes joy in watching how silent she gets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should’ve known the silent, strong one was the oldest.” She grins and Ava snorts. Her shorter and lanky twin being the furthest from strong but silent, that may have been a bit on brand for George. At least with other people. Passing Leti their shopping bags she smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well y’all are just the cutest things I’ve seen all day. Thank you and you guys have a great day.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava huffs irritably when they are out of the store and out of ear shot. “Oh you’re nine? You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>soo</span>
  </em>
  <span> cute.” She mocks sarcastically and Leti and George share a laugh at her antics. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“George, did you know at </span>
  <em>
    <span>nine</span>
  </em>
  <span> you’re the cutest thing she’s seen all day?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright Ava.” Leti laughs out loud, it was times like these when she sees what Tic is talking about when he calls Ava her exact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tic adjusts the lapel on his suit jacket and grabs the pocket watch on his bedside table to complete his look. Walking over to the mirror in the corner of the room he laughs to himself once he sees his reflection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had brushed his hair back as far as it could, thanks in part to Leti’s incessant efforts after she had fought with Ava for two hours. The black suit jacket was fitted through his hips and his dress pants were creased. His black shoes were shined and he had to admit… he looked good. But nothing prepared him for when his wife walked in the bedroom after finishing her hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her black dress fit every curve of her body like a glove, it was floor length and fanned out dragging behind her as she walked. Tic’s favorite part by far was the front, the deep v-cut that led straight to the middle of her stomach. Leaving just a teasing taste of skin leading all the way down to a place that left Tic’s mind going blank when he thinks about it. Her lips painted their signature red and she places her hands on her hips when she sees her husband staring at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She beacons him with her index finger, her nails painted a red to match her lips. Her eyebrow raised suggestively when she noticed Tic lick his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cara </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bella</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” He growls lowly and crosses the room to wrap his arms around her waist and press kisses along the side of her exposed neck. The hood of her dress, slipped off her head exposing her short bob cut slicked back.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tic stop…” Leti grins laughing as she pushes Tic away from her neck before he gets to the spot that would have her knees like jello. But he just tugs her back to him and holds her tighter, the cackle she lets out rings off their bedroom walls. “I told you… you’ll get your way if you behave.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See, LG? I </span>
  <em>
    <span>told</span>
  </em>
  <span> you Daddy was Gomez.” Ava smirks from her spot in the doorway and looks back to her brother whose face was scrunched up in disgust. Tic audibly sighs and Leti playfully slaps his chest, knowing he was frustrated with their kids making it an effort to stop him from his own candy. George kisses his teeth and walks in the room over to Leti and wraps his arms around her waist, looking up at her with an adoring smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look beautiful, Mama.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leti grins and presses a soft kiss to the top of her son's head and then holds him away from her to look him over in his costume. “Thank you baby. Or should I say Pugsley?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiles warmly and motions for her daughter to come in. Being a mother for the last nine years, she’s not sure how her heart still was able to feel so full when she looked into the faces of her babies. They both looked absolutely adorable and she couldn’t shake the feeling that Ava was embodying the role of Wednesday a bit too well. Her black dress stopped right at her knees and her thick hair was braided into two long single pigtail braids. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babygirl, can you go grab my camera from downstairs please?” Ava salutes and runs down the stairs to grab the camera, knowing she’s the only one in the house her Mother trusts to hold her camera, let alone use it. She’s back up the stairs with the camera moments later and Leti sets up outside in the hallway for the Annual Freeman Family Halloween picture. There’s little fuss as they all by this point know where their positions are. It’s fast and over with before anyone can get irritated and Leti grins when she forces George and Ava into taking more than one set of photos themselves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pop, can we go get candy now please before Mama starts taking more pictures </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” George’s eyes plead with his Father and Tic can’t hold his laugh in when he sees his wife’s look of mock betrayal.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Leti we should probably take them out before there’s no candy for them to get.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys are gonna want all these pictures when you get older, watch. Then </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll</span>
  </em>
  <span> be getting the last laugh.” Leti points to her children and her mouth drops when she sees them both mouthing her statement back to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go before I change my mind.” Leti huffs out and slips the straps of her camera around her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door swings open due to the twins flying through the front door, each carrying a small tote bag filled with candy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t even think about eating that all tonight. You each get four pieces and that’s it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George and Ava both stop at the stairs and turn their attention back towards their Mother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama, just four?” George whines and looks up to his Mother with large pleading eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously that’s it?” Ava stomps her foot petulantly and Leti kisses her teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could tell you to head down to the tunnels and you not eat any of it tonight…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddyyy…” Ava whines as she bats her long eyelashes at her Father, her lip quivering. Tic raises his hands to signify he wasn't going to argue. He wanted the twins in the tunnel and as soon as possible. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> his children. But right now Leti in that dress was making it hard to think. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You heard your Mother.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leti smiles at her husband and they lock eyes,both of them in a silent agreement. “The hunt starts in thirty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George and Ava both huffed irritably, starting their way up the stairs when Tic called out to them. “You guys taking your candy with you to the tunnels or eating it before you go?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava stopped and turned to her dad at the top of the steps, her lips curled in irritation. “We’ll take it with us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned back around to head to their bedroom to change out of her costume and into her “tunnel gear” as they called it when her Mother calls back out to them. Her Daddy’s arms were wrapped around her waist as he rested his head between her neck and shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The first clue is on your bed.” Leti laughs when she hears her daughter huff irritably as she makes her way to her room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That means in about forty five minutes...” Tic whispers into her ear, hotly. His breath creeping down her neck and sending a chill down her spine. He gently takes her earlobe into his ear and grips her hips tightly to him. “I get to </span>
  <em>
    <span>peel</span>
  </em>
  <span> you out of this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smirks and gently traces his fingers along her ribcage. A breathless gasp leaves her lips before she gets a chance to fight it and she looks over her shoulder back at her husband. Her mind is still in awe at the fact that even after all these years Tic never failed to get this reaction from her with just a few well placed pushes of her buttons. Buttons he knows all too well and won’t hesitate to push when he feels like it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she can play this game just as well as he can by this point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You promise?” She coos back at him, her eyebrow arching in challenge. Tic sucks in a breath at the look her in eyes. She ups the ante by stepping away from his embrace and starts making her way to the stairs, with a little extra sway added to her hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come get it.” She taunts and squeals in laughter when Tic growls and chases after her up the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ViVi!” George’s voice echoes out in the tunnels loudly as he shines the flashlight in his hand behind him when his twin appears around the corner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s this vault door?” She asks when she jogs over to him, holding her own flashlight and carrying a baseball bat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah and I always screw up the pronunciation of this spell.” He frowns as he pushes his glasses back up on his face. Ava chuckles and runs over to the door, placing her hand on the door and begins murmuring an incantation in the Language of Adam when the door makes a loud rumbling sound before it begins to rise from the floor moments later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on! Daddy said there was no time limit but I’m not tryna be down here all night.” She shines her flashlight in her brother's eyes. He groans loudly and holds his hand up to block the light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I ate all my candy anyways and we don’t have Shade.” He rolls his eyes as he follows Ava through the door, adjusting the bookbag on his back filled with spell books and scrolls with the clues they’ve found so far. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you to let me get him.” Ava sighs as she reaches into her pouch and breaks the last piece of her candy she brought with her to share. Handing it to him, he beams brightly at her and she rolls her eyes playfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s probably out eating. I didn’t wanna disturb him.” He argues. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy, said he comes when you call him, period.” She argues back and gets to the passageway and stops. Turning her attention back to her brother and looked at him inquisitively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t the clue say follow to the east?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George quickly pulls the bookbag from his back and puts the flashlight between his shoulders as stuff the candy bar in the front pocket and grabs the clue out to read it briefly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah the east.” He confirms and Ava whoops loudly in celebration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great, we're almost done.” She checks the watch adorned on her left wrist, the face facing the inside. “We’ve been down here almost two hours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George stuffs the clue back in his bookbag, throwing it on his back. Making sure he grabs the candy bar from the front and follows his sister down the east tunnel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leti laid curled into her husband's arms as he traced little shapes on her shoulder gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes drifting off lazily as she reveled in the warmth of his bare chest pressed tightly to hers, their heartbeats in synch and breaths alternating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You heard the kids yet?” She asks after a while of silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look under the door.” Tic answers half sleep and loosens his hold on Leti for her to turn around and check the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.” She states before a tan sheet of parchment slips under the door in red ink that glows gently in the darkness briefly before dimming out, enveloping the room in darkness again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re back now.” Tic confirms, nodding in approval at his daughter’s following of directions. “The last clue said that unless either of them are injured they were to enchant the scroll with the answer and their surprise will be in the morning cause the door will be spell locked.” He pulls her closer to him again and presses a kiss to her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now go to bed.” He commands and Leti laughs gently before rolling her eyes but gets comfortable in his arms anyways. Tic leans down to press a soft kiss to her lips before they get comfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night, I love you.” He murmurs sleepily and she yawns in reply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too. Night.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em>Fin. </em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>